LEB:PC:Braddock the Historian
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Weapon, +13 vs AC; 1d10+11. Special=Can be used as a melee basic attack. Effect: Braddock can slide the target 1 (one) square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10, +11 vs. Will, 1d6+10 psychic damage. Special=Choose the target or a creature within three squares of the target and in the target's line of sight. Braddock places his Warlock's curse on that creature. If that creature is already cursed by you, you can deal your Warlock's curse damage to that creature instead of the target. Augment=King Elldyr: One ally who hits the target before the end of Braddock's next turn can make a saving throw. Augment=Zutwa: Braddock gains his Prime Shot bonus against the target until the end of his next turn. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords= |Power Description=Braddock places his Warlock's curse on the nearest enemy that he can see. A cursed enemy is more vulnerable to atttacks and takes extra damage (1d6). He can decide to apply the damage after rolling damage. The damage can only be applied once per round. The effect remains until the end of the encounter or the target is defeated. Vestige Pact Boon= King Elldyr: One ally adjacent to Braddock gains +2 to all defenses until the end of his next turn. Vestige Pact Boon= Zutwa: The bonus to attack rolls from Prime Shot increases to +3 until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close Blast 3; +11 vs. Fort. 3d4 +10 damage to each creature in burst, and the target is deafened until the end of his next turn. Braddock gains 3 temporary hit points (cumulative) for each target he hits.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +11 vs Fort, 2d8+13 psychic damage; Braddock ends an effect on him that a save can end, and the target gains the effect until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Range 10; +11 vs Reflex; 3d6+10 damage.; Miss: half damage; Special: Gain access to the vestige of Thaxter. Effect: Before or after the attack, Braddock can shift 3 (three) squares. Thaxter pact boon: One ally within five squares of Braddock gains a +2 to power bonus to his next attack roll before the end of his next turn. Eyes of Vestige Augment: Until end of his next turn, whenever the eyes of vestige target misses Braddock or an ally, that character can shift one square as a free action. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10; +11 vs Will; 2d6+10 psychic damage and target is influenced by Vestige of Xandor (save ends). While influenced, at the start of each of its turns, the target must choose to either be dazed TSNT or take 10 psychic damage.; Miss: 2d6+10 psychic damage and dazed TENT; Special: Gain access to the vestige of Xandor. Xander pact boon: Braddock can roll a saving throw. If there are no effects to save against, Braddock gains 5 THP. Eyes of Vestige (Xandor) Augment: The Eyes of the Vestige deals an additional 1d8 psychic damage. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Dwarven, Elven, Draconic |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=20 (+5) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=16 (+3) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Arcana +11, Bluff +4, Intimidate +9, Acrobatics +4, Athletics +3, Diplomacy +3, Dungeoneering +5, Endurance +10, Heal +3, History +11, Insight +3, Nature +3, Perception +3, Religion +11, Stealth +4, Streetwise +3, Thievery +11 |Feats=Dwarven Weapon Training, Vestige Adept, Dual Implement Spellcaster |Equipment=Pact Hammer Craghammer +2, Rod of Cursed Honor +1, Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1, Deep-Pocket Cloak +2, Bracers of Mighty Striking, Adventurer's Kit, Thieves' Tools |Rituals=n/a}} Character Information Background Braddock was born in the clan halls of the Mror Holds to a clan aligned to House Kundarak. He was hearty enough at a young age to be initiated into the Iron Gatekeepers training. He spent his whole life in the lands of the Mror Holds. He did not fight in the Great War and knows only of the Mournland by rumor and records. The Iron Gatekeepers, to which Braddock found himself serving, are charged with the vital mission of monitoring the deep chasms below the Mror Holds to ensure no beings from Khybor follow the dwarves to the surface. In addition, the Gatekeepers protect the treasures vaults of House Kundarak deep underground. As he aged, Braddock never developed the strength and power of his brethren necessary for most guard activities, but due to his quick mind and predisposition for academia, he became one of the trap masters of the Iron Gatekeepers. In particular, Braddock set, tested, and monitored the traps around the House Kundarak vaults. It was during this time, monitoring the traps in the Kundarak vaults, that Braddock first felt the pull of a powerful presence. Only when alone, Braddock could feel that something powerful and close by was seeking him out, calling to him. Braddock sarted searchng for the source when he could without bringing unnecessary attention to himself. Day upon day of searching lead him deeper and deeper into the Kundarak vaults. When at last Braddock came before an ancient and rarely used vault, he knew he had found the source. Against all protocol, he opened the vault to find a single curved wooden staff laying in a great stone table. The staff appeared older than the Holds themselves. When Braddock touched the staff, he was nearly overcome with the images that flooded his mind. Images of Zutwa, an ancient primordial being of boundless life and power flashed into his mind. Zutwa sacrificed itself to destroy a being with a limitless power for destruction. Zutwa's power was such that a remnant of it persisted as an extraworld personae, or entity. The staff Braddock found was formed of the ancient remains of Zutwa. Enticed by the power of this entitiy, but unsure how to proceed, Braddock researched in libraries and inquired to sages for ways to communicate with long lost beings. Unbeknownst to Braddock, when he next ventured into the vaults to find the staff, he was not alone. The call of Zutwa was also heard by a band of duegar who followed the call to the surface. In his haste, he also wasn't as careful with his mission, and some Iron Gatekeepers noticing his strange behavior, followed him to the deepest vaults. He opened the vault to stand before the staff and the duegar stepped in behind him. The Gatekeepers, with one of their leaders, Blaurath d'Kundarak, came upon the scene and a battle ensued. Unarmed, Braddock picked up the staff. Although it took merely a moment to those watching, Braddock communed deeply with Zutwa. He entered a pact with the being to empower the entity, perhaps restore it at some point in the future, in exchange to grant some of the elemental's power to Braddock. Power flooded into Braddock as he had never yet experienced. With a roar, Braddock set into the duegar. They were defeated and slain in short order. Braddock replaced the staff, expecting to be punished severely. Blaurath, however, recognized the power Braddock could wield and instead sought to make himself an ally. Because of his heroic actions, he pardoned any possible wrong doing. He encouraged Braddock to pusue this new found power that he had discovered and to grow his abilities. After aligning himself with Zutwa, Braddock became more aware of the powers of entities that surrounded him. In another vault, and with permission from Blaurath, Braddock found the helm of King Elldyr, a human hero and king who had won a great battle (before the kingdom of Galifar) to save his lands, but at the cost of all his kin. Braddock communed with the dormant power of King Elldyr for many weeks before accepting a pact of power with him. The combination of entitites both increased his power and improved his control over his new powers. To Braddock, becoming allied with more entities, the less each entity influenced him. After the initial defense of the vaults, Braddock spent all his free time with Blaurath, explaining the process and how he was mastering his abilities. Braddock became a trusted ally and agent of Blaurath. Blaurath raised in power and infulence in his house. When he wasn't with Blaurath, Braddock was studying and researching more of the history of Khorvaire and the beings who came before them. He trained new initiates in trap setting and maintenance rather than doing the work himself. It was during this time, away from Iron Gatekeepers, that his colleagues started referring to him as "the Historian". The name was meant as an insult at first, but became so common, it lost it's negative connotations. His service to Blaurath changed drastically with one event. The theft of the Kundarak vaults shocked the dwarven clans to the core. No one saw a theft as a possibility. Many artifacts were taken. Blaurath believes that those were distrubuted across Khorvaire. His anger at a peak, Blaurath bestowed an ancient dwarven Pact Hammer to Braddock and asked him to hunt down the missing artifacts. Braddock accepted immediately. He knew that there was more to discover. Now that he had experienced the power of these entities... these vestiges... he wanted more. Appearance Age: 65 Gender: Male Height: 4'6" Weight: 185 lbs. Braddock is of a stout dwarven build. His hair is dark brown, almost black, short cut on top. In the back, his hair becomes long, worn loosely. His beard is thick and full and braided down the front. Like all dwarves, Braddock keeps his beard well groomed. Braddock does not have a mustache. Under his traveling robes, Braddock wears his dark brown studded leather armor. His dark steel craghammer glints with an off colored light, even when in shadows, and appears to always be in hand. His rod is usually slipped up inside his right sleeve for eary access. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Braddock is confident and sure of himself. He is easy to approach and talks opening and honestly. He doesn't like elves, but if they are scholars, he will put this aside and seek their company as well. Above all else, Braddock is searching for power. He will pursue relics and ruins in hopes of unearthing not money, but the remnants of powerful entities from which he can draw power. Hooks * Braddock is loyal to Blaurath d'Kundarak and House Kundarak above all else. He would happily perform missions for them. * He is drawn to ancient ruins, history and relics, knowing that powerful entities stir in their graves. * Braddock would prioritize any information or leads to lost dwarven relics. Kicker * Braddock has specifically been asked to return dwarven artifacts, no matter the source. His mission is secretive, which is why he travels alone. Other Sections Adventuring Group: Hysteria Ascendency: Quan, dirty elf Rikka, nature elf Muzdum, dwarf through and through Orsik, big scholarly goliath Equipment Coins: 27 gp Encumbrance: 24 lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low Light Vision Health Surges per day: 11 (6 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf * +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Cast Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison * Dwarven Resilience: Second Wind can be used as a minor action. * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with throwing hammer and warhammer. * Encumbered Speed: You move your normal speed even when you would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. * Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces you to move, through a push, pull, or slide, you can move one square less than the effect specifies. In addition, if an effect knocks you prone, you can make an immediate saving throw to avoid falling prone. * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features [Warlock Warlock] (PHB) * Eldritch Strike: - Functions as both an at-will and a basic melee attack * Warlock's Curse: Curse one target per round, making them vulnerable to attacks. * Prime Shot: +1 bonus to attack if no allies are closer to target. * Vestige Pact: Form a pact with vestige to gain powers and pact boon * Shadow Walk: On his turn, if he moves at least 3 squares away from where he started his turn, he gains concealment until the end of his next turn. Feats * 1st: Dwarven Weapon Training: Gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with axes and hammers. * 2nd: Vestife Adept: When the Pact Boon is triggered, as a free action, Braddock can choose to change the active Vestige to any other Vestige that has been active since your last short rest or extended rest. * 4th: Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add the off hand implement enhancement bonus to the damage rolls * 6th: Theme: Scholar Background * Iron Gatekeeper - Braddock has protected the Iron Gate and Karunda Gate for many years. He was a trap specialist. Benefit: +2 Thievery. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for level 4) - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 - 20 gp Thieves' Tools Adventure: The Cannith Caper: +168 gold + 72 gold (sell Amulet of Protection) = 257 gold Adventrure: Hysteria Ascendency +440 gold, Bracers of Mighty Striking Remaining gold: 257 gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Rod of Cursed Honor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Pact Hammer +2: Craghammer * Adventure: The Cannith Caper: Deep Pocket Cloak +2 Wish List Armor: Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2 Implement: +2 Accurate Rod of the Pactbinder, +2 Accurate Rod of Stolen Starlight, +2 Accurate Viscious Rod, Weapon: Pact Hammer +3 Feet: Boots of the Fencing Master Hands: Gloves of Eldritch Admixture. XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Adventure: The Cannith Caper: 1710 xp, 4 RP = 5460 xp Spend 1 RP = 175xp = 5635xp Adventure: Hysteria Ascendency: 2309 xp, 3 RP = 7944 xp Changes * 8/20/2010: Created * 4/4/10: Adventure: The Cannith Caper * 9/27/11: Adventure: Hysteria Ascendency Level 5 Changes: New Daily: Vestige of Xandor New Feat: Level 5 LEB Feat. STAT BLOCK LIST: sblock=ministats Braddock the Historian, level 6 Warlock Status: Active Vestige: Init: +4 Speed: 5 Perception:13 Insight: 13 AC: 19 NAD: F: 20 R:19 W:16 HP: 57/57 Surges: 11/11 Surge Value: 14 AP: 1 Languages: Dwarven Str:10 Dex:13 Wis:10 Con:20 Int:16 Cha:10 MBA: +13 vs. AC, 1d10+11 Powers: At-Will: Eyes of the Vestige, Eldritch Strike, Warlock's Curse Encounter: Clarion Call, Fortune Binding, Second Wind Daily: Vestige of Thaxter, Charm of Hearts, Leather Armor of Dark Magesty, Vestige of Xandor Benefits: +2 defenses against cursed enemies. +1 NAD after using Warlock's curse TENT. /sblock Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Looks pretty badass Approved renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 level 5 looks good. I couldn't find any issues. - jsb420 10/5/2011 Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Why aren't you listing the Deep-Pocket Cloak details, given that you included the complete properties and powers of your other items? Seems inconsistent. * Summary: Technically, Shadow Walk triggers if you move three or more squares from your starting square. The way you have it written, it would trigger if you walked in a circle, ending where you started. * Summary/Racial Features: Dwarven Resilience is now a power that lets you use your Second Wind as a minor action. Minor issues, so approved. Status Approved for level 5. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval